


Just Another Hex

by Gothdresser



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Desperation, Diaper, F/M, Feminization, Nursing, Scat, Soiling, Wetting, messing, panty-poop, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Tharja is having more troubles than just making Robin love her, but after one particular incident, an idea comes to mind how to make him into her perfect little baby~





	Just Another Hex

"Hmmm, what kind of magic spell to use?" The dark mage pondered before a boiling cauldron, glancing at the various materials she had a simple farm boy gather for her. "Slime and snails? Or puppy dog tails? Maybe the wing of an albino bat or newt's eye? No no no, none of those spells will make Robin love me. C'mon, I need to do something before I lose him to someone else, but wha-" Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong growl from her stomach, accompanied by a loose fart. "Oh gods, I knew the stew for dinner smelled suspicious, but I didn't think it would go through me so fast." Recovering her composure, Tharja exited her tent to feel the cool wind of the night, the moon one of only so many light sources this late.  


Her pace was fast, but the pressure in her behind mired it, her only solution being to release an almost silent fart every few strides. It helped her in the short-run, but Tharja felt the burden more intensely. Something was coming out, even turtle-heading barely at this point, and her only goal was the lone outhouse in the camp. By now, a few tents stood before her and the toilet, just one more turn and there was Robin. Wait... Robin?!  


Tharja had forgotten about all about the tactician in pursuit of relief, and now there was Robin, instead of the toilet she desired. The surprise forced her into an awkward step back, the odd angle causing her heel to give away, and Tharja found herself crashing to the ground on her butt, breaking all her previous concentration. Filth spewed out of her rear, pushing hard enough between her tights and the ground to start up her thighs. Robin could only blush as he watched Tharja break down into tears before him, her legs spread open enough for him to witness the disaster. Something ached at him to help her, but he quickly excused himself and fled from the scene.  


The mage watched on, cheeks wet with tears, as her love escaped once again, maybe even permanently after such a horrendous display. With slight hiccups, Tharja stood off and collected whatever was left of her pride as she squished her way back to her tent. The mess had now moved its way up to the front of her suit and each step tickled her crotch, creating a need for her to pee again. Ditching what little pride she recovered, her thighs grew warm again and a trail of darkened dirt followed her back to the tent.  


Peeling off her skintight suit and the mess within it, her thoughts strayed back to Robin. She only wanted to love him, yet he constantly eluded her. Now, he would only think of her as a gross, messy panty-shitter. Even though he wasn’t a malevolent person, she loathed him having something to hold over her head, so she needed to get even with him, but how? As he was now, there was no way for him to experience what it was like for a girl to soil herself in front of the one she loves, unless… Unless a certain hex or two made it so. Tharja flipped through various tomes, searching for anything and everything related to continence and gender. Finally, she settled on one that activated based on nervousness and stress; The victim would remain continent normally, but would lose all control when they grew stressed enough, eventually leading to permanent incontinence if left alone. Tharja had more than once eavesdropped on Robin talking to Chrom about how demanding some of their strategy meetings had been recently and that it was taking a lot out of him. If the hex worked out and she positioned herself just right, then maybe Robin could sympathize with her and they'd become closer. Even better, it wasn’t that harder to work in another spell to make him more feminine, all it required was for him to sleep, which she could help with one way or another. Thus, she set off to work.  


A few books and ingredients later, the cauldron let out a dark groan. "Now, for the final ingredient: A few hairs of the victim. Robin definitely won't mind that I took a couple strands off of his brush." The hairs hit the cauldron with a sizzle, and a mushroom of noxious air puffed up before her. By tomorrow evening, Tharja knew Robin would be in her arms, and her arms alone.

 

"I don't know why you would suggest that, Vaike, but no, we cannot just rush the army like you always want. It's just plai-eugh..." Robin's whole day had been going terrible for him, from the image of Tharja soiling herself keeping him wide awake all night, which only added to his current sleeping problem, to a groups of Risen cropping up around nearby, and he had to disguise a groan of discomfort as just being exasperated by the block-headed warrior. The meeting was almost over, but he'd have to hightail it to the outhouse, unless he wanted to end up like Tharja. "With no real ideas today, we'll keep heading west in a few days, but we n-uuuuugh..." There it was again, the pressure reminding him of his desperation. He might even just go to the woods at this rate. "Excuse me, but as I was saying, we need a plan to evacuate any nearby villages if more risen crop up anywhere. There aren't any for a few days, meaning we have time to come up with something, so let's adjourn for today. Now, if you'll excuse me once more." Robin swept out of the large tent, escaping before anyone could ask questions, holding his stomach, but at this point, he knew it was too late. He felt warmth oozing into his underwear, a sensation so disgusting, yet somehow arousing enough to feel something harden in front at being reminded of Tharja’s predicament last night. As if speaking of the devil, Robin felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see none other than the dark mage herself, with a sympathetic look on her face.  


"My darling, is something wrong? Your face is all red and you're clutching your stomach."  


"I-it's nothing, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. That's all."  


"Oh? In what way? Do you have a fever again? Come with me, I know a hex or two to clear that right up." Tharja's grip on Robin's hand was surprisingly strong for a mage, and the mess in his pants made him unable to break it.  


"Really, I'm fine, Tharja. I just need to go back to my tent and change." She kept speeding up her pace, and the muck in his undies sloshed with each step.  


"Nonsense. I can easily fix you up, however you need." She pulled him into her darkened tent, two candles casting fearful shadows on rows of jars full of mysterious substances. His awe at such was only disturbed by the dark mage asking, "And what seems to be the problem? I know you saw me yesterday, so whatever ails you can't be any worse."  


"I, uh, well..." The brilliant tactician couldn't think of any ways to maneuver out of this, so he went quiet as he shed his cloak and pulled down his pants to reveal the heavy brown stain on his underwear, now no long tidy or whitey. The silence between them was deafening, and Robin felt more humiliated than ever in his life. He didn't know why he had done it, but somehow he felt that someone who had been in the same boat just the night before. Every second felt like forever, until he felt Tharja pull him up into her chest.  


"My poor, poor baby. How could you let this happen to yourself? I thought you would have learned better after having seen me yesterday."  
The stress finally broke him down. Muffled into Tharja's breasts, Robin began to cry and let out all the stressful activities he had taken part in, from emergency meetings to risen raids to finally soiling himself in front of her. All the while, Tharja cooed at the tactician and softly rubbed his back. "It's all okay, Robin. I'm here anytime you need to vent. Now, hush and sleep while I go get some stuff to clean your messy tush up."  


"But I'm not sleee..." His words trailed off while the hex took place, and Robin was moved to sleep in her cot. Tharja hurried herself and cleaned Robin up. The only damaged part of his wardrobe was his underwear, so she substituted it a pair of his she had 'borrowed' for personal uses. A part of her wanted to toy with his sleeping body, but Tharja waited patiently, biding her time for him to wake up. She would have more than enough fun when this was all over, but at least his cloak could tide her over for the time being.

 

Rays of light woke him up, and Robin found himself in an unfamiliar tent and in a sudden panic, until he remembered the events of the day before. He was missing his cloak, but the rest of him was fine, even his underwear. Oddly enough, a quick pat-down of himself revealed his pecs were a bit larger than normal, but he thought nothing more of it when he noticed where his cloak went. Cuddling it like a baby, and drooling a tad on it too, was Tharja, fast asleep at the lone table in her tent. His discomfort over how she had put him to sleep was alleviated by his pity for her. Even if her methods were strange, she acted as a great stress release, and even helped his sleeping trouble a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they did this some more...

 

"So, this time, Frederick was back on that whole poster thing again, and I thought that collecting them was more important than anything. I barely made it to my tent before I soiled myself again, let alone anywhere near the bathroom. Gods, this is becoming all too common." Robin sat before Tharja, the latter brushing out his hair, currently down a fair bit past his shoulders and only growing longer each day.  


"My my, this makes how many so far this week, Robin? Five, or is this the sixth time?"  


"It's actually... the eighth time."  


"And yet you keep insisting on wearing no protection."  


"I'm a grown man and the tactician of the Ylissean army, I don't need diapers."  


"You say you're a man, but your beautiful hair and perky breasts say otherwise." To add emphasis, Tharja moved her hands to the Robin's budding boobs. "Hmmmm, what size are you up to now? B?"  


“Oh, come on, Tharja, you know I'm self-conscious about them. Although, I have to wonder what I've been eating to make them grow so fast."  


"I have no idea either, but just let me know if you ever need a bra. I'm a tad big for you now, but with the way you're growing..."  


"Thank you for the offer, and thank you again for doing this. I'm sometimes afraid of the stress getting to me, but these sessions help a lot."  


"Anything for you, my dear Robin. I'll always be here for you, no matter if it’s to help you sleep or clean your cute little rump.”

 

"So, like, Lissa took some of my nail polish again without asking and I got super duper angry, until I realized my panties felt a little too warm. Bam! Like, I ruined them then and there, and I didn't even have the chance to get my nail polish back. It's just started to happen whenever and wherever now. I'll be reading a magazine or fixing my hair, then suddenly my panties feel squishy and wet all of a- Oh Gods, like right now." A blush came over the feminized face of Robin, as he soiled another pair of panties, all right in Tharja's lap. "I'm, like, so sorry, Tharja. I totally didn't mean to or anything, it just... happens now."  


"Oh, it's alright, dear. I know little babies like you can't help yourselves sometimes. Now, let's get you cleaned up a bit, and into a pair of some special panties I got all for you." Tharja helped Robin to her feet, and together they shed the the tactician's clothes, leaving him in nothing but the pair of soiled panties. He watched as Tharja rustled around in a burlap sack, revealing a box of wipes and a large, plain white rectangle. "Here, sweety, let Mama Tharja clean up your messy tush for you."  


The dark mage pulled down Robin's packed panties, revealing how thoroughly he damaged them, and she set to cleaning his up. Each wipe pushed hard against his anus, sometimes slipping a little in to tease him, resulting in his front hardening into an erection, ultimately made small by the feminization. His light moans from each stroke attracted her attention to his meager hard-on. "Oh, is my baby girl getting excited? Does ruining your underwear and having someone clean you up really turn you on this much, you dirty pervert? Just wait, I'll make you feel so much better in a moment." Reaching for the diaper, Tharja unfolded the thick material and fitted it around Robin, swallowing up his crotch and presently-tidy butt. "Now you can relieve yourself as much as you want, whether it's from your rear or front. With that covered, come sit in my lap again, I have another surprise for you."  


Pulling Robin onto her, Tharja maneuvered out of the top of her bodysuit, revealing her bare breasts to him. "I know that yours have grown larger, but I hope you can still appreciate them. She pulled his face close to them, allowing him to latch on, as Tharja moved her other having into the front of Robin's clean diaper. "Just like that, darling. Just like that..." Tharja caressed him inside his nappy, stimulating his cock, his moaning muffled by her tits.  


They remained like that, until soft grunting came from Robin, and Tharja found her hand covered in something wet and sticky. A quick glance at his padded behind revealed a light brown patch, newly-formed on it. "What a good baby, using your diaper right and making mommy's hand all gooey." Her words fell on deaf ears though, as the messy and content femboy had already fallen asleep against Tharja's chest, his only response a faint hissing as the front on his diaper grew wet with more than just his ejaculate. With all the pleasure they both had, Tharja couldn't wait to keep her new girly toy wrapped in fluffy nappies and parade him around camp. Oh the fun that was to be had with him...


End file.
